


Idk Titles

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Stucky - Freeform, always fun, and liked it a lot, i got this prompt on tumblr, idk - Freeform, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steve and Bucky don't realise everyone thinks they're already dating (when they aren't but then they are)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idk Titles

"What's the schedule for today, Cap?" Steve looked up from the newspaper he was skimming through, sat down at the table with the rest of the gang.

 

Bucky took the open seat next to Steve and Bruce, stealing a piece of toast of the Captain's plate. Steve smiled fondly, disregarding the paper as soon as Bucky asked.

 

"Settle down sort of day. Unless you would like to go into town. There's this diner I recently discovered that really can compare to that place we used to love." Bucky nodded, quickly devouring the slice of toast and looking to the others. Tony was eyeing the two, sipping this mug of coffee and shaking his head.

 

"You could offer to take us as well, Rogers. We eat, too, you know?" Tony said, giving a sly smile to Steve, who opened his mouth to speak but was beat to it by Natasha.

 

"Tony, let's not interrupt their time together. We don't tag along with you and Pepper, now do we?"

 

"Well there was that one time-"

 

"Tony." Clint interrupted the man mid-sentence, giving an informative stare. Steve and Bucky were looking between the two, confused beyond any bounds. Bruce just laughed, watching this hot mess go down.

 

"You guys can come too, yeah. We didn't say you couldn't-" Steve said timidly, mouth half full with the scrambled eggs he was eating. Now it was Bruce's chance to interrupt.

 

"Nah, you guys go and have fun. Do coupley things and shit, we don't usually get days off like this."

 

"Coupley things..?" Both Bucky and Steve said, looking to each other in a fluster. 

 

"Yeah. I know you guys aren't from this age, but dating hasn't changed much." Tony said, matter-of-factly.

 

"And it isn't very hard to tell you two are a thing." Natasha mentioned.

 

"Don't worry either, we're fine with it. Just try not to have too nasty of a break-up because we don't want to repeat the past, right, Mr. Winter Soldier?" Thor finally spoke up, having been too distracted with his breakfast.

 

Bucky shook his head quickly, trying very hard to come up with a sentence that was proper English because he just couldn't believe that the Avengers thought he was dating his best friend. Like, he was fine with that. Because he kind sort of wanted that.

 

Was that weird? For him to have a huge crush on someone who he has know for technically many decades and were pretty much  _brothers._

 

(Not to mention they almost caused near world destruction when they were out to kill each other)

 

But he couldn't help it. Steve was perfect in many ways and he wanted him so badly.

 

"We-we're not dating, guys." Steve spoke out, face flushed red. Bucky nodded, not putting in any input as he stood up, taking his plate and putting it in the kitchen. As he was walking off, he heard someone call him. He turned to look at Steve, who tilted his head.

 

"Where you off to?" He asked. Bucky paused because he really didn't know where he was going.

 

"Somewhere. It really shouldn't matter." Bucky responded, not waiting for a response as he walked off.

 

 

He found a closet somewhere, probably near Stark's lab as there were work clothes and random parts around. But Bucky thought he couldn't even call it a closet, it was more like a utility room. But perfect for hiding.

 

"Why am I overreacting like this? I shouldn't be. Barnes, suck it up. You're a soldier. Soldiers aren't weak. They don't run from their problems. They don't cry.." Bucky muttered to himself as he felt stray tears escape his eyes.

 

It hurt.

 

A lot.

 

To be told indirectly that the person you've been pining over for so long doesn't think of you no more than a friend.

 

"Bucky, you are so stupid." He said to himself again, hiding his face in his hands.

 

"Yes, you are pretty stupid, Bucky."

 

Bucky looked up quickly at the familiar voice, rubbing his bleary eyes to see who was sitting down in front of him.

 

"S-steve?" Steve gave a sad smile, reaching over and wiping at Bucky's wet cheek.

 

"What's wrong, Buck? Was it something they said? Because if it is, I'm willing to beat up Stark." Bucky laughed a bit at this.

 

"No..No, nothing with them. Well, not directly."

 

"Then what is it?"

 

Bucky sighed at the fact there wasn't really a way for him to lie to his best friend. 

 

"I don't know how to say this.. I love you? Yeah, that sounds right," Bucky nodded weakly, trying to joke, "and I won't be angry or upset if you never want to ever speak to me again."

 

Steve sat silently, his gaze shifting from Bucky to the floor, trying his best to form his words before randomly laughing hysterically. Bucky tilted his head, confused.

 

"What's so funny, Rogers?" Bucky said, slightly irritated. Steve shook his head, still laughing.

 

"You're hilarious, Buck. Goodness, I love you so much."

 

"Seriously?" Bucky rolled his eyes, scootching closer the other male. Steve met him halfway, hands resting on his knees. Bucky shifted so he was now leaning on his knees, hands cupping Steve's face gently, as if he could hurt Mr. Captain America. 

 

He was cautious because really, he  _could._ And the latter could do the same. But thats just another reason why they love each other.

 

"You're gorgeous, you know that, Buck?" Steve whispered, leaning closer to Bucky, who carressed Steve's cheek slowly. He smiled, chuckling lowly and shaking his head.

 

"You're even more gorgeous, Stevie." And that small gap was closed when expectant lips met the other, the intense feeling of a fireworks show happening throught Bucky's body.

 

They stayed like this for a bit, caressing the other and their lips moulded together nicely till they heard chatter and laughter behind them.

 

They whipped around, which cause Bucky to fall forward where Steve caught him, keeping him against his broad chest. Tony smirked, taking his phone out and snapping a couple photos.

 

"It's not good to lie to a genius, Steven. As to you, James. Especially if I house you and make your weapons. I'm offended." Bruce laughed at Tony's fake sadness, Natasha and Clint soon joining in on the laugh. Thor smiled and gestured to the two in the room.

 

"I'm always right, see."

 

Both Steve and Bucky laughed, looking towards the other, Steve leaning up and pecking his now boyfriend's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I legit just wrote Stucky, but I can never get enough soz and this was a great prompt


End file.
